: In response to NIDA's request for applications to support "Clinical Research Education Programs in Drug Abuse and Addiction," the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM) and its University Hospital, Montefiore Medical Center, propose to establish a research-oriented fellowship program for physicians interested in careers in drug abuse. This program (the Clinical Addiction Research-and Education, or CARE program) will be administered by AECOM's Department of Psychiatry & Behavioral Sciences, and will draw additional NIDA-funded research faculty from AECOM's Departments of Medicine, Family Medicine, and Epidemiology & Social Medicine, as well as from two local New York City research institutions: the Center for Urban Epidemiologic Studies at the New York Academy of Medicine (NYAM), and the Institute for Treatment and Services Research at the National Development and Research Institutes (NDRI). In addition to providing the training necessary to prepare physicians for independent careers as drug abuse researchers, CARE Program faculty will collaborate with key educational leaders at AECOM and Montefiore Medical Center to enhance evidence-based substance abuse training for residents in Internal Medicine, Family Medicine, Social Pediatrics, and Psychiatry. The specific aims of the CARE Program are: (1) To establish a research-intensive fellowship training program (the CARE Fellowship Program) for physicians who have completed residency training in Internal Medicine, Family Medicine, or Psychiatry, and are seeking careers that combine drug abuse research and clinical work with drug users; and (2) To expand the inpatient and outpatient training in substance abuse diagnosis and treatment received by Internal Medicine, Family Medicine, Social Pediatrics, and Psychiatry residents at Montefiore Medical Center (the CARE Resident Training Program).